It Might Have Been
by gen.pop.40
Summary: iT wAs tHe dAy tHat wAs suppOsed tO staRt a nEw chApteR of thEir liVeS... BuT onE thIng happEned thAt enDed it aLL


It was supposed to be one of the perfect days of their lives. It was their 10 anniversary as being a girlfriend and boyfriend. They were supposed to go out that night. He really prepared for this. He wore his best coat and tie and she wore her black, silky dress. Both of them were totally excited until one thing blew it all off.

He was prepared and excited. He climbed his car and drove off. She was waiting for him at her house. She was totally nervous. She didn't know what to expect because he always threw surprises at their anniversaries. She kept fidgeting until somebody called her.

_Oh, what now? _sheasked herself.

"Trish this is Randy. You gotta go to the down town hospital right now. Something happened to John. Come quickly!" Randy demanded.

"What?! What happened to John?! Is he all right?!" Trish asked, panicking.

"Just come down here! I'll tell you everything I know." Randy said.

"Okay! Okay!" Trish said.

She came down town. She saw Randy in a chair waiting for her.

"Randy what happened?" Trish asked.

"John has been in a car crash. A truck crashed into his car at an intersection."

"Is he okay?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. He's in a pretty bad condition right now. He's in a 50-50 chance."

"No! No! This can't be happening! Not to John! It's our 10th anniversary together!"

"I know. He is pretty excited until this happened." Randy stated.

Trish started crying as Randy held her in his arms.

Randy is John's best friend. They had been best friends since diapers were out.

At that time, Randy and Trish stormed in John's room. The doctor told them to get out but they just wouldn't budge.

Trish cried as she saw John in a bloody mess. His head was cracked and she just couldn't take it. John was in a bad shape. Trish approached and the doctors could do nothing. John managed to open his eyes and hold Trish's hand.

"I love you and I always will." John whispered.

At that moment, he died.

Trish cried as did Randy. Randy tried to hold Trish back but she just couldn't.

"You can't leave me John. Not tonight! Not right now! Please John come back!" Trish screamed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stratus but John couldn't make it. He's dead." The doctor said calmly.

"No, no, no. John no!" Trish yelled as he hugged John.

At that moment something fell in John's coat pocket. Randy saw it and picked it up. He couldn't open it right now. Not this time. He kept it and just hugged John, too.

"John! Oh God John! No man. You gotta come back, not just for me but for Trish and the fans you're our champ." Randy screeched.

Both of them cried as the doctors tried to hold them out of John's grasp.

They were led out of the room as the funerary people came. They covered John's body and led him out.

Trish and Randy sobbed as they saw John was led out of the hospital.

A week later…

"Trish this fell on John's coat pocket. I don't know what it is. I didn't give it to you because you were just mourning." Randy said, giving Trish a small envelope.

"Thanks Randy." As Trish got it out of Randy's hands and opened it.

Inside she saw a letter. She opened the letter and saw a ring inside the letter.

_Trish we've been together for 10 years now. It's our tenth anniversary today and I wish that all this years I've made you happy. You were and still is the greatest thing that ever happened and came to my life. You made me happy when I am down and I am very grateful that I was drafted to Raw. I'm sorry for the times I've made you cry the times I've been a jerk and a bastard. I truly am really sorry. But through all these problems and obstacles that came our way. And now that we've been together and our relationship grew stronger each and every day, there's only one thing left to do. Trish Stratus, will you marry me? _

_---- John ---_

Trish cried and cried as she held the letter and the ring. She played with the ring until she felt something engraved in the ring. It said: My baby girl. She cried even more as she wore the ring in her finger. She held onto the letter tightly and cried more. She could never get over John. No one could replace a fine man as John Cena. He is the best thing that happened to her. And she was glad he came even only for a short time.

5 years later…

Trish sat at her bed thinking about John. If he were still alive they would be married couples for five years and probably would have children now. She reminisced of the times she and John enjoyed together. The happy times and the bad times. But one thing stood out. The first time they kissed.

"_You're so romantic John Cena!" Trish said._

"_Because you make me." Cena said._

_It was summer time and she and John spent the summer together because their friends are out of town. They were a couple for a month now. The only thing they did was to hug and kiss at the cheeks. John was such a gentleman because he didn't force Trish into anything. She loved that about him. John respects girls so much._

"_Do you love me Trish?" John suddenly asked._

"_Of course I do John. More than anything and anyone in the whole world!" Trish replied._

"_How about you. Do you love me John?" Trish continued._

"_I love you Trish. You are everything to me. You mean the world to me." John said._

_Then, John leaned in and kissed Trish, which Trish loved. It was the first time they kissed. It was the perfect place and time. It was in the beach and they were holding each other's hands, walking. It was sunset and the sun was so beautiful. _

Trish remembered it and hugged herself tightly. She kept their pictures and John's albums and chains and notes. She kept John's raps and some of John's clothes. She didn't keep the coat and tie John wore at the time of his death. She burned it.

She kept on remembering her memories with John. And she felt John's presence beside her hugging her tightly and telling her that he would always be at her side and she needs to move on. She told herself she would never find another man. And for that she didn't.

Then, Trish cried, for the last time…


End file.
